supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lois Kiejliches
Biography Lois Kiejliches (born April 9, 2011) is the older sister of Wanda and Otto Kiejliches. She is a boss in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance Lois has hazel eyes and short red hair. She wears a light-blue and yellow striped turtleneck sweater and a pair of blue jeans, and pink cowboy boots. She also wears a pineapple allergy medical ID bracelet at all times. Personality Lois is jealous of the attention her sister receives for her diabetes treatment. Family Tree *Father: Frank Kiejliches (1983-) *Mother: Susie Kiejliches (née:Rogers) (1983-) *Brothers: Otto Kiejliches (2020-) *Sisters: Wanda Kiejliches (2014-) *Aunts: Terri Rogers-Minton (1984-), Clementine Rogers-Downer (1987-), Sibyl Kiejliches-Fenn (1985-), Felicia Kiejliches-Garland (1986-) *Uncles: Cyrus Minton (1982-), Francis Downer (1986-), Ellsworth Fenn (1983-), Aloysius Garland (1985-) *Cousins: Anna Minton (2012-), Bridget (2015-), Maxwell (2016-) *Grandmothers: Josephine Rogers (née: ) (1957-), Hedwig Kiejliches (née: ) (1956-) *Grandfathers: Cameron Rogers (1953-), Hugo Kiejliches (1954-) Friends *Josie Wilson - Lois's best friend since preschool *Mandy O'Brien *Mimi Pinkerton *Audra Olsen *Kathy Ryan Relationships Trivia *Her full name is Lois Marie Kiejliches *She was diagnosed with ADHD when she was 4 *She receives coal for Christmas 2017 *However, in Christmas 2026, she opened her presents to reveal . And in her stocking, she found . *For Halloween 2017, she dressed up as Cinderella *For Halloween 2026, she dressed up as a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader *Lois enjoys playing pranks on her cousin Anna *The reason why she does not want to attend her Cousin Anna's birthday party is because she still remembers the incident the previous year when she was exposed to the birthday cake that had chunks of pineapple, which she is allergic to. When she took a bite of the cake, Lois began to break out in a rash, her tongue was swelling up and she stopped breathing and had to be rushed to the hospital. Fortunately, she recovered and returned home but held a grudge against her cousin *She does not like visiting the dentists *Her favorite game is Mall Madness *Her favorite TV show is Phineas and Ferb *Her favorite movie is Disney's Frozen *Her favorite color is purple *She is a fan of Monster High and Ever After High *Her favorite song is "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus *She is no longer rude as if Kiejliches Family Revisited *She was expelled from 4 schools *#Brandon Elementary School for tripping over a student *#Wesley International Academy for fighting *#Jackson Elementary School for *#First Steps Christian Academy for stealing money from the collection plate **She is currently attending Ivy Prep Academy at Kirkwood for Girls School Future She is married to Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Captors Category:School-Age Children Category:Children Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People Category:People with ADHD Category:People born in 2011 Category:People born in April Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Theraputic Boarding School Students Category:Residential Treatment Center Attendees Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:People from Georgia Category:Children from Georgia Category:Girls from Georgia Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Former Amok Runners Category:Former Villians